


You got that goodie goodie and I'm addicted.

by neonmoonlight



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically, Bisexual Louis, Bottom Louis, I Slept With Louis Tomlinson Support Group, Multi, Orgy, Strap-Ons, Sub Louis, louis is a slut, the girls all fuck Louis while the boys watch, this is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/pseuds/neonmoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people who consistently sleep with Louis have a support group that meets up every Saturday when they can. This weeks meeting devolves into an orgy when Louis tags along unknowingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got that goodie goodie and I'm addicted.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milliondollarbum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/gifts).



> Fanny (milliondollarbum) wrote the smut so I'm gifting this to her lol.  
> I'm blaming nsfwtomlinson on tumblr bc of [ this post. ](http://nsfwtomlinson.tumblr.com/post/138766531160/im-a-girl-and-im-sexually-attracted-to-louis-but) Also my space zouies gc bc we had in depth discussions about this, and talked about how all the people that probably slept with Louis probably have a support group.

Saturday's were always the most important day of the week for the members of the 'I Slept with Louis Tomlinson' support group. The founding members were the other boys in One Direction and were the only members until one day Perrie and El showed up to the meeting place (Niall's apartment). Eventually Jesy, Leigh-Anne and Jade showed up along with Nick and finally Sophia. None of the original four were surprised at the additions to their group, since Louis was in an open relationship with the four and could do what he wants when he's by himself. What was surprising was how the girls talked about how Louis was in bed versus what the guys said. They were always Harry’s favorite days of the week, even though he still doesn’t understand what the girls mean when they say that Louis listens to them without talking back. 

"Louis came over to mine last night," Nick started out when everyone was seated in the various seats in Liam's living room. "We had dinner and then watched a movie, you know typical things. Eventually he was grinding down in my lap and being the sassiest little shit ever. He's such a pushy bottom." Nick relaxed back into the couch, humming into his glass of wine that Liam gave him earlier. The rest of the boys made various noises of agreement, adding a couple comments about how Louis would just push and push until he was made to submit with varying degrees of success, but it was all with a fond smile on their faces. 

"I still don't understand what you guys mean. Louis is the perfect bottom, he's so pliant and obedient and says thank you after he comes." Sophia spoke up from her spot on Eleanor's lap. El nodded in agreement and tightened her hold on Sophia.

"Yeah, he's always asking if he was good and pleased his mistress properly." she added, resting her head on Sophia's shoulder. 

"The only time he obeys me or any of the other guys is when he's feeling particularly subby, is completely blissed out or is in subspace," Liam says from his spot on the floor. "For me personally the best way to have him be less bratty is ask him if he's gonna be good for daddy." 

 

"Well he's always good for his mistress so clearly he likes to challenge you guys because maybe you're just not naturally intimidatingly hot enough." Leigh-Anne says, smirking as she sips from her wine glass. 

"Okay whatever. Can we talk about how hot Louis looks when he comes?" Harry asks with a bit of a whine. 

"Fuck yeah we can, he's so hot when he comes." Zayn put his glass on the table and leaned forward from his lounging position on the couch.

"The way that his back arches when he comes is the hottest thing I think I've ever seen." Perrie says, leaning back slightly and waving her hand at her face.

"Yeah but what about his noises? Like fuck, I want to record him next time so I can listen to it when I'm horny and he's not there." 

"Same Nick, same." Niall says, pulling a leg up to his chest. They talk about how hot Louis is when he comes and does other things when they're fucking him, completely unaware that Louis is standing right outside the door to the living room, listening to them as they talk about him and slowly getting harder the longer they talk. 

Eventually he walks into the living room and sits down on Jade's lap, shy about how hard he is because he got that way listening to everyone talking about him. Jade, ever the caring dom, wraps her arms around Louis securely and lets him hide his face in her neck, subdued and embarrassingly hard. Everyone's noticed but they haven't said anything about it, switching the topic to something else while Jade traces shapes on Louis waist. 

"What's wrong baby, are you hard?" Louis whines quietly and nods into Jade's neck and shifts slightly in her lap. She pinches his side lightly. "Use your words princess." 

"Mistress, 'm hard." Louis whispers quietly into her neck. 

"Do you want us to take care of it for you baby?" Louis jumped slightly at Perrie's voice in his ear and moaned quietly when she started kissing down his neck. 

"Yes mistress." Louis could feel Perrie smirking against his neck and he knew that he was about to get the fucking of a lifetime and was so so ready for it. 

"Always so needy, always so good for us," Jade whispers in his neck, still continuing to massage slow circles on his back. Louis makes a sound from the back of his throat as Perrie rubs his thighs. 

"Always so soft and pretty, letting us fuck you at our own pace." She says louder, and it's like a spell breaking, the whole temperature rising in the room as the girls undress Louis, teasing his nipples gently causing him to whine in the back of his throat. 

Louis' so soft with the girls, Harry can't help but notice. And envy. It's like they all are _flowing_ together, a certain melody he can't understand, can never play by ear. They are sharing him, and he's so soft and never says anything, just mewls and moans, groans when they fuck into him hard. He never speaks against them.

"You can't come, love," Jade says to Louis, who sobs and hides in Perrie's shoulder. 

"Please mistress," it's in a raw voice he pleads, one half delusional and crying. "Please, I've been a good boy." He begs again. Louis never begs. 

She tuts him, "A good boy waits his turn." Louis nods and distracts himself from his orgasm by biting into Perrie's shoulder as Jade thrusts into him.

After a while, Jade slows down her thrusts, looking up in the air to her left, where the boys are sitting, contemplating and thinking. "Say, should we let the little prince cum?" She asks, as if there was any question. Harry wants to growl and shout yes, but Liam stops him.

"Hmm," Perrie moves her hands around Louis hair, pulling it with Louis cry accompanied with it. "Do you want to come, baby?" She asks, dragging his head up to her level.

Louis nods through his teary eyes. 

"Y-yes, mistress please allow me to come." Jesy and Leigh-Anne start playing with his nipples, causing Louis to arch his back and cry out, clamping down on the dildo that Jade was fucking him with. 

"Can you come again if we let you come this time baby?" Sophia asks from her spot next to Louis head. Louis nods frantically and whimpers when Jade starts moving again. 

"I-I can come again mistress, promise." Sharing a look, Perrie bends down and bites at Louis earlobe gently, tugging on it. 

"You can come lovely." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Louis came hard with a loud moan. His nails dug into Jesy and Leigh-Anne's thighs since that’s where his hands were. Perrie tugs on his hair, causing him to whimper loudly and slump into the carpet. Jade pulls out and takes off the strap on, handing it over to Sophia who switched out the smaller dildo for a bright purple one the size of an average cock, lubing it up and switching positions with Jade, slowly pushing into Louis, causing him to cry from the oversensitivity of it.

\--

Louis is fucked and blisses out, moaning softly here and there after cumming twice. Both the dildos that were used on Louis were laying on the floor next to him, covered with lube and a bit of cum where they dragged through his stomach before the girls took them off. Louis stomach is decorated in his own jizz, which Perrie have none so ever problems licking off. 

"T-thank you, m-mistress," Louis says so softly, Harry would have missed it if it weren't completely quiet. "Nng, n-no more..." He breaths out as Perries tongue starts licking his cock.

"Come here, lovely," Leigh-Anne crooks him over with a finger. Like a queen. "Little prince, don't you want to be good for her? Don't you want to be our good boy?" Jade coons, scratching under his chin like a cat. Louis nods and leans into her touch, whimpering softly.

"Our good boy," Leigh-Anna says as he sits on her lap, "Always so good for us.” She rubs her hands along his sides as Perrie tries to coax another orgasm out of him. Louis dug his nails into his thighs, moaning weakly. 

“You can come any time you want little prince.” Jesy whispers in his ear as she kissed along his neck, leaving hickies as she went. Despite having already came twice, it didn't take much longer for him to come again, and going by Perrie’s reaction, not much came out. As soon as he was done, all the girls crowded around him and praised him, playing with his hair gently and telling him what a good job he did. Louis thanked them softly and cuddled into the girls before passing out because he was so blissed out and surrounded by people who loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this filth.   
> [tumblr](stardustlouie.tumblr.com)


End file.
